MASTER(S) AND SLAVEGIRL (NSFW)
by JensenDaniels32
Summary: A 14-year old Gotenks messes with Bulma's Dimensional Teleportation Device and gets sucked into the world of Magi. How will Morgiana come into all of this, and why is she so insistent on calling him master, even though he doesn't want her to?
1. Gotenks x Morgiana

**MASTER(S) AND SLAVEGIRL**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Magi. T** **hey're both owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies.**

 **Chapter 1: Gotenks x Morgiana**

It is a typical day for Morgiana, who is a 14-year old slavegirl with pink hair and red eyes. She is wearing a skirt made out of rags, and she always goes around barefoot. Her feet are also in shackles. She is a Fanalis, the term for her people, whom live in a hunting tribe in the Dark Continent.

She had just bought some lemons for her master, Jamil, and was on her way back to deliver them. As she passed by three people arguing at a caravan, she never noticed the portal that suddenly appeared above her head. However, she did feel impact from the person who it spat out before closing.

"AH!" Morgiana released a startled yelp when the mysterious newcomer landed on top of her head, causing them both to fall onto the ground in a tangled heap of limbs.

At least she was better off than the lemons that once filled her basket, which now only held lemon juice. After getting her bell rung, it took a good five minutes before she was able to see straight again.

 ***HUMOROUS MINI-LIME START***

Having finally regained her bearings, she was about to get feel something hard poking the sole of her foot that she had made to stand up on. Blinking twice in confusion when it twitched, she pushed down on it before letting up on the pressure. Apparently, it could move around without breaking. She removed her foot to get a look at the object...and paled at what she saw.

he object bulging against a pair of white pants where her foot had been a moment ago.

She scooted back, only to feel someone's breath tickle her sacred area. Before she could move, however, two hands came out from underneath and grabbed her thighs, keeping her from moving. She then felt a tongue slip it's way inside of her sacred area, which started to move around, eating her out.

...She didn't last very long.

"Ah!" She moaned out in a mixture of bliss and mortification as her love juices exploded from out of her womanhood.

 ***HUMOROUS MINI-LIME END***

When the tongue had finished licking her clean, the strange person tossed her onto the ground five yards away. She shakily got up, only to face-fault when she saw exactly _what_ he had been doing this entire time.

Laying on the ground with a _sleep bubble,_ of all things, attached his nose is a teenage boy with spiky hair that's black in the middle portion, and purple on either side. On his upper body, he is wearing a black, sleeveless jacket with gold trimming. Said jacket is small and unbuttoned, showing off his amazing physique. The attire on his lower half consists of white, baggy pants and black boots.

Morgiana's face turned beet-red, and blood started trickling down her nose.

 _'HOLY SHIT, he's hot! ...Wait, what am I thinking?! He intentionally violated me and is now trying to feign innocence by pretending to be asleep!'_ Morgiana thought as she shook the perverse thoughts away, replacing them with unseen anger.

"Mommy, you got me stale ice-cream!" ...Only to be proven wrong when he screamed out that comment before proceeding to eat the dirt he was lying on.

The pinkette's eye twitched. _'YOU HUMONGOUS FUCKING IDIOT! ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY CUM TASTES LIKE STALE ICE-CREAM?! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT DIRT TASTES BETTER?!'_ She mentally roared while keeping a blank expression on her face.

She then walked up to the sleeping boy and slamming her right foot into the back of his head, cratering the ground around his body.

She only hurt herself by doing this, which became quite obvious when her right foot turned bright red and swelled up like a blimp.

She grit her teeth in pain and fell on her ass before blowing on her foot. "Is your head made out of metal, or something?!" She yelled right into the boy's ear.

"DWAH! WHAW DA HEW?!" He yelped and jumped up with a start.

He then noticed the dirt in his mouth and quickly spit it out of his mouth. Once he had caught his breath, he brushed himself off and turned to address the girl who had just assaulted his eardrums.

"There, that's better. Now as I was saying earlier, GAH! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT GIVES, LADY?! NEXT TIME YOU WANNA WAKE SOMEONE UP, DO IT _NICELY,_ YA' DAMN...jerk...?" He trailed off as he took in his surroundings and started sweating profusely. "Umm...you wouldn't...by chance...happen to know of a place called Capsule Corp...would you?"

This question took the girl by surprise, but she shook her head in the negative, nonetheless.

"I knew it...," The boy trailed off with a sigh of defeat. "Well, at least now I know that mom's Dimensional Teleportation Device works on living things."

"What the Hell is a dimen...whatever you call it? Who are you, anyways? And why does it sound like you have two different voices?" The pinkette asked him.

By then, a large crowd had gathered around the two of them, and they all seemed interested to know as well.

The boy face-palmed. "Oh just great. Of all the possible places it could've sent me, I end up stuck on a primitive dirtball," He grumbled. "Dimensional Teleportation Device. It sends you to different worlds."

The boy's newest revelation silenced everyone in the crowd for a full minute.

"GAHAHAHA!" Then they all burst out into laughing fits.

"Haha, laugh it up. Anyways," He started as a large grin formed on his face. "I am the hero of justice! The one and only Gotenks!" He said, giving the "peace" sign with his fingers in the shape of a "V".

"Nevermind, kid," The red-haired girl said and started to walk away.

Just then, the boy known as Gotenks noticed the chains on her feet. "Hey, why are your feet chained?" He asked in curiosity, not noticing her tense up at the question.

"She is a slave," Just then, the guy who had been lecturing two boys right before all of this decided to fill him in with a superior attitude. "Don't you at least know _that much_?"

Gotenks eyes widened in horror before narrowing dangerously. "What did you just say, tubby?"

"Hey! My name is Lord Budel, so you had better show me some respect unless you want to get sold into slavery as well! I can tell you that it's not a very pretty life, boy. I can even do something like this...," The man now known as Lord Budel trailed off before throwing her to the ground. "And you won't be able to...t-to...t-t-t-t-WHAT THE HELL?!"

The man's eyes shot out of his skull when his brain finally processed the fact that Gotenks had disappeared from his spot before reappearing with her in his arms not even half a second after he'd thrown her.

Now he was holding Morgiana, bridal-style, while standing inches away from Lord Budel.

"You...," The boy trailed off as his body started to shake violently. "BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!"

As soon as Gotenks had bellowed that word, the ground beneath him cratered. The entire planet shook violently as large chunks of earth were uprooted and began floating up into the sky. The wind picked up drastically while massive bolts of lightning flashed all over the surrounding area, though several of those struck the ground from a few inches behind the boy.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" With one final, enraged roar, Gotenks' hair a blinding golden-white light light expanded out from his form.

Everyone, including Morgiana, had to both close and shield their eyes with their forearms.

When the light finally died down, everyone but the girl in his arms, who had gotten the worst of it, cracked their eyes open.

What they saw made them all quiver in such fear that their legs turned to jelly, and they fell to their knees.

Standing on the newly made crater was Gotenks...as a Super Saiyan.

* * *

Morgiana had just been violently thrown towards the ground by Lord Budel. Before she could even brace herself, she felt a pair of rock-solid arms holing her like a bride. When she opened her eyes, she saw the form of the fat man who'd thrown her gaping like a fish.

When she turned her head to see who had rescued her, the girl's eyes fully widened, and her mind started racing.

Gotenks, who was at least ten feet away from the man when he had thrown the girl, had just caught her from a few mere inches away from said attacker's outstretched hand.

 _'B-But that's...i-impossible! To catch me as soon as he did would mean that he closed the distance between us in under half of a second! What's more, he doesn't even look winded! Just what in the Hell is going on here?'_ Morgiana wondered in disbelief.

"You...," Her musings were interrupted when by the sound of Gotenks' voice.

Returning her attention back to the boy, she saw him shaking with barely contained rage. She suddenly noticed the sky as it went from a bright blue color to a much darker one.

"BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" As soon as soon as the word had begun to leave his mouth, a massive bolt of lightning suddenly struck behind him.

Morgiana's eyes, along with the rest of her body, were now trembling uncontrollably. Lightning bolts had started flashing all across the area, and unbelievably powerful winds suddenly roared to life.

As soon as the boy had gotten angry, the weather went from calm to cataclysmic in an instant. Even though there were no clouds in sight, the weather was about as calm as a Category 5 hurricane, but without the rain. Even the ground itself had begun to shake violently.

It was as if the weather itself was bending to the boy's anger!

When Morgiana saw large chunks of earth beginning to float up into the sky from her peripheral vision, she was almost certain that she had lost her sanity. However, she couldn't bring herself to care. She was also unable to look away from the fused warrior, who looked so...mesmerizing.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She heard Gotenks roar, and had to immediately cover her eyes as a blinding white light enveloped the two of them.

Once the. Light had died down, she tried to open her eyes, but to no avail. Her eyes had been hit harder than anyone else's when she was enveloped in that blinding white light. While they were closed, it didn't stop the light from still getting through her eyelids, nor did her forearms. She began to wonder if she had gone blind. However, she knew that something had happened, as the people around the two of them were trying-and failing miserably-to form a coherent word, as all that seemed to come out of their mouths was, "A-Ah...a-a-aah...".

When she was finally able to, Morgiana opened her eyes...and started doing the exact same thing as everyone else as she looked up at the boy in awe.

Gotenks's once-black and purple hair was now golden, as were his eyebrows. The pupils of his eyes had just changed from black to teal in color, and he was enveloped in a glowing, golden aura that made chirping sounds.

It was like staring up at a Golden God...who was still holding her in his arms as if she were his bride. The mere thought made her heart skip a few beats as a cute blush made it's way onto her face.

It also filled her with a feeling that she had almost forgotten until now, hope. Hell, the boy practically radiated it to the point of being infectious. His aura, which was also enveloped around her protectively, felt so warm and peaceful.

 _'Is this what Heaven feels like?'_ This was the last though she had before getting lost in the euphoric sensation.

...A little too lost, actually.

"AHAAAAAA~!" She moaned loudly, and her body convulsed while cum exploded forth from her sacred area.

In the meantime, Gotenks heard the beautiful cry that escaped from her mouth, so he dropped his aura in worry. "H-Hey, are you oka-GAH! Where did this white...stuff...come...from...?" He trailed off before going wide-eyed as he put two and two together.

Oh, she was _more_ than okay.

Upon coming down from her high, the pinkette turned her attention to the boy, whose face had just turned twelve different shades of red. She then became aware of her surroundings, and her face began to glow bright red, as well.

"D-D-D-D-Did you just...?" Gotenks trailed off, not able to finish the question.

 _'H-H-How could I lose control of myself like that, and in front of so many people?!'_ She thought in horror before shakily nodding while shedding silent tears.

At this, Gotenks was taken aback. If anything, he thought that she would get angry with him and start another pointless argument, not cry. Though the fused warrior didn't know why, he couldn't help but feel as if this was somehow his fault.

"Aww...h-hey...it's okay, you didn't do anything wrong. If anything, I should be the one apologizing for making a pretty girl such as yourself cry," He said with a light blush on his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

Morgiana's eyes widened. "You think...I'm pretty...?"

When Gotenks noticed that the tears had stopped falling because of what he had just told said, the boy mentally sighed in relief.

"Pretty? You're drop-dead gorgeous! Any guy would be beyond lucky to have you as his girlfriend!" He exclaimed, making her blush.

 _'Alright! Nice save, Gotenks! Besides, it's true,'_ He nodded with his eyes closed while smirking cockily, only to gain a blush of his own at the last part.

"...What if I told you that it's impossible for me to be with anyone because I'm a slave...?" She asked as the emotionless expression from before returned, bringing the fused warrior out of his musings.

The boy's eyes narrowed dangerously. "If that's the case, then I will _make_ him release you!"

"And if you can't?" She asked.

In response, he looked her dead in the eye with a frown. "Trust me, I can and I will, whether he likes it or not."

"It's not that simple. If I try to escape, then he will do horrible, cruel things to me," She replied coldly.

At this, the boy grit his teeth in anger. "What?! THAT BASTARD! I'll make sure that he can never harm anyone again for as long as he lives!"

Morgiana then gained a tick mark on her forehead glared angrily at him. "You don't know what he's capable of."

Hearing this, Gotenks then remembered that nobody on this planet knew anything about him. This caused a huge grin to suddenly form on his face.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

"Tell you what. When he can blow up the planet, _then_ I'll consider him a possible threat. Until then, I have nothing to fear. Even if everybody in this world attacked me, they still wouldn't be able to put a scratch on me. Anyways, I've bragged enough," He told the pinkette before turning his attention to the guards. "HEY! I am going to go and crush one of the lords! Aren't you guys going to try and stop me?"

Snapping out of their shock, they charged at the boy. "It doesn't matter what he is, kill him!"

"What the Hell are you doing?! Run, you idiot!" Morgiana shouted at the boy, but he didn't listen.

The pinkette watched on in horror as the guards' swords raced towards the motionless teenager.

Nothing could prepare her for what happened next. Upon making contact with the fused warrior's body, all of their swords shattered shattered into a thousand pieces.

"My turn," He said to the terrified men with a smirk.

He then gently touched two of the guards with his index finger. Everyone would have laughed if they hadn't been sent flying back like rockets until they were out of sight.

"AYIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Gotenks' remaining ten opponents screamed like little schoolgirls and fled as fast as they were able to do so.

"HAH! See? What did I tell ya'?" He asked the pinkette with a smug grin on his face.

"I-I-I...," In response, Morgiana fainted.

* * *

Upon regaining consciousness, Morgiana opened her eyes to the sight of Gotenks's worried face just inches above her own. She let out another startled yelp before smacking him upside the head

This time, it was Gotenks who gained a tick mark. "Hey! What the Hell was that for?!"

"For being an idiot," She replied with an adorable pout before smiling softly. "Still...you were right."

The boy grinned victoriously and put his fingers up to her in the shape of a "V".

"Still...even if I were to leave my master, where would I go?" She asked with a sad smile. "The only life I've ever known is that of a slave, so I'd just search for a new master.

The fused warrior's expression turned serious. "Then come with me. You can stay with me forever, and as my equal, so don't worry about that."

Morgiana's eyes widened. "You'd...really be okay with having me around?"

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't have offered otherwise," Gotenks replied.

For the first time in many years, a true smile made it's way onto the pinkette's features. She ran up to the fused warrior and embraced him tightly as tears of joy streamed down her face.

"Thank you so much," She softly but passionately whispered in his ear.

Gotenks had never been in a situation like this before. "U-Uh...yeah...n-no problem...," He stammered out nervously with a blush while gently rubbing the girl's back soothingly.

Upon calming down, her demeanor turned serious. "One more question. You said earlier that any guy would be lucky to have me as a girlfriend, correct?" Seeing the boy nod, she continued. "What about you? Do you really expect me to believe that you'd take me as your girlfriend if I were to ask, or where you just saying that to cheer me up?"

"Huh? Well...I guess I wouldn't mind. It's not like I'm dating anyone else," Gotenks, who was a little surprised by such an unexpected question, answered honestly.

"Then I guess that makes us a couple," She said with a light blush on her face.

The fused warrior face-faulted. Well, he _did_ say that he wouldn't mind dating her, but he just thought the girl was asking him that as a hypothetical question. He couldn't very well refuse her without looking like a liar, something that his pride would never allow. Besides, it's not like he minded, he just never saw it coming.

"Y-Y-Yeah...I guess it does...," Gotenks, whose face was now beet-red, stammered out while averting his eyes.

Suddenly, his body started glowing. "GAAAAH! Crap, why _now,_ of all times?!"

"What's going on? Why are you glowing?" Morgiana asked curiously.

The fused warrior then turned the girl. "I'll explain later, but for now I gotta go. Let's just say that this is a life-and-death situation, and leave it at that. Can you meet me back here in 1 hour? Then I promise that we can go."

She had absolutely no idea what was going on anymore, but she just decided to just go with it.

When he saw the girl nod in approval, the fused warrior mentally sighed in relief.

"Well, see ya' soon!" He waved before taking off into the clouds, leaving Morgiana gaping at him.

"HOLY SHIT! HE CAN FLY?!" The crowd screamed in unison.

* * *

Gotenks had barely made it up into the clouds before the fusion wore off. When it did, he split into Goten and Trunks. They had really cut it close, but they made it. Now they just had to wait for an hour before fusing again.

Once the hour was up, the two boys fused again and flew back to the spot he was supposed to meet his girlfriend at.

"Hey! I'm back...huh?" Unfortunately, neither Morgiana nor anyone else was there anymore.

* * *

Both Goten and Trunks had been searching for their girlfriend for 28 hours straight and still haven't found a clue. It was getting late as they arrived at the meeting spot once again. Desperate now, they decided to start asking around.

They both ran up to the nearest person. "Hey, mister! Have you seen a girl with pink hair and red eyes-" The man then cut him off.

"Oh...I'm afraid she and the other slaves were taken away to the slave mines earlier today in a cage. There's-" The man was taken aback by Trunks's drastic change in demeanor when the boy cut him off.

"Which way is it?" The lavender-haired boy asked with a deadly edge in his tone.

As soon as the man pointed in the direction of the mines, The two half-Saiyans nodded to each other before flying away in a burst of speed.

Later that evening, they arrived to the sight of many dead slaves and a giant monster.

"NO! IS SHE?!" The two boys shouted in unison before sensing more energy signatures farther ahead.

Knowing that there was nothing they could do for them now, they shot off towards the other energy signatures again. Shortly afterwards, they arrived at a strange tower known as a "Dungeon".

Just beyond the wall, they sensed a battle taking place. They floated up to the wall before slamming their fists into it, shocking everyone else there.

"Who's there?!" Morgiana's master, Jamil, shouted warily, as the area had been covered in dust too thick to see through.

Everyone then heard two pairs of footsteps heading towards them. When the dust finally cleared, both Goten and Trunks emerged with cold glares directed at the group. That was until they saw Morgiana, who was staring at the two of them like everyone else.

The two let out a sigh of relief before grinning at her. "There you are! Thank God you're okay! We were so worried about you!"

She raised an eyebrow curiously. "Do I know either of you?"

The two half-Saiyans face-faulted. "Aww, now that's just cold!" Trunks pouted.

She ignored the lavender-haired boy's comment and looked to Jamil "Should I kill them as well, master?"

"Master...?" Goten and Trunks questioned in unison.

Suddenly their eyes widened in realization and their expressions turned furious.

"YOU!" Both boys roared at Jamil, who blinked in surprise. "LET THE GIRL GO! SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU ANYMORE!"

"Oh? Well I say she does. Now why do-GAK!" The man was cut of when Goten and Trunks instantly appeared in front of him before grabbing his neck with a hand each.

Morgiana's eyes widened in shock at seeing the same ability that her new boyfriend had shown her just the other day. At this point, she was almost certain that these two were related to Gotenks.

 ***SONG: "The Vengeful One" by Disturbed***

Suddenly the two half-Saiyans froze, and their eyes widened in horror as they unintentionally read his mind. The things this person had done to Morgiana ever since he had bought her...the memory of him buying her, along with so many others who had suffered the same fate at his mercy...it was all too sickening to even mention.

The two boys' heads dropped hung down, and they let go of Jamil's throat as they took everything in.

Then all the two knew was rage.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The two boys roared in a mixture of hatred and sorrow as they transformed into Super Saiyans.

Morgiana gasped as hope began to swell in her being. There was no longer any doubt in her mind that these two knew Gotenks.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The pinkette was brought out of her musings when she heard him scream again.

With one final shake, the ground below the two burst into dust, obscuring everyone's view. When it cleared, the two boys' physical appearances had slightly changed.

Their hair was spikier than before, and their eyes were sharper, as well as ice-cold. The most noticeable difference was the bio-electricity that surrounded their forms. For the very first time, Goten and Trunks each transformed into a Super Saiyan Two.

"Goten/Trunks. Fusion," Both half-Saiyans stated at the same time, the steel edge in their voices shocking all those who were present.

Everyone help but wonder just how pissed off these two were at Jamil, and what he could have done to get such a reaction from them.

They didn't have to wait very long to find out.

"We saw everything, Jamil. We know about everything you've ever done to Morgiana since the day you bought her, along with all of the other slaves who have ever belonged to you when we unintentionally read your mind," Both boys said coldly as tears flowed down their stoic faces.

Morgiana gasped again, though this time it was a from mixture of shock, horror, and shame.

"WE WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Goten and Trunks shouted in unison before lining up next to each other for the fusion dance.

The pinkette-nor anyone else, for that matter-would never forget what happened next for as long as they lived.

"FU...SION...! HAA!" They yelled out as their index fingers touched, and the room suddenly consumed by a blinding, white light.

When the light died down, everyone opened their eyes and blinked in confusion at the sight of a single warrior where two like him once stood a moment ago.

The only one who didn't stare look completely lost was the pinkette, who stood stared breathlessly at the newcomer.

Morgiana would recognize that outfit anywhere. "I-It c-c-can't be! ...Gotenks...!"

"W-W-Who...are you?! Were did the other two go?! And who in the Hell is Gotenks?!" Jamil stammered out fearfully.

The fused warrior looked at the man in calm fury. "I am Gotenks. I am them. We are one."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!" Jamil screamed out in exasperation.

The boy face-palmed. "Are you really that dumb? I'm saying that Trunks and Goten fused into one being. I am that being, a combination of the two, get it? Jeez, why does nobody ever seem to understand that?"

"So...I-I'm actually dating two people...?! Ha...haha...hahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Morgiana asked quietly before breaking out into a hysterical laughing fit.

Gotenks raised an eyebrow in concern at his girlfriend's reaction. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her forehead before channeling a bit of his ki to help her relax. As an unexpected side effect, though, he ended up unintentionally reading her mind, as well.

The boy's eyes widened in horror at everything this girl has experienced thus far in life through her own eyes. This was...just so WRONG!

As soon as the memories had come to an end, Gotenks immediately embraced Morgiana, who then regained her senses.

She suddenly felt something moist on her neck where her boyfriend had his face buried into.

Her eyes widened in shock as she realized he was crying. "Gotenks..."

"Sorry...I tried to help you calm down just a moment ago, but the moment I touched you on the forehead, I suddenly saw everything...from your perspective," He apologized.

The pinkette's eyes widened for a moment before she hung her head in shame.

" _Jamil...,_ " The fused warrior hissed out, the sheer amount of malice and hatred in his voice shocking Morgiana, along with the others. "Death would be _far_ too merciful for you. You'll pay...and despair just as much as Morgiana did...FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gotenks released an enraged scream as he closed the gap between Jamil and himself in a split second, his arm raised to attack.

Time seemed to slow down as Gotenks brought his hand down onto and through his opponent's left upper bicep, severing the limb at the shoulder.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY FUCKING ARM!" Jamil screamed out in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but did you think that was all? Because if you did, then your sorely mistaken. After all, you won't suffer very long if I simply let you bleed out," Gotenks then shot a beam from his finger and cauterized the man's wound, who screamed again before it eventually died down to a whimper.

"P-P-Please...h-have...mercy!" Jamil begged fearfully, only to have his left leg severed and cauterized a moment later as well. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"YOU _DARE_ ASK FOR _MERCY?!_ " Gotenks roared at the man. "WHERE WAS THAT MERCY WHEN _MORGIANA_ BEGGED FOR IT WHILE _YOU W_ _HIPPED, BEAT, TALKED DOWN TO, TORTURED,_ AND _RAPED_ HER INTO SUBJUGATION, OR WHENEVER THE HELL ELSE YOU FELT LIKE IT, HUH?!"

"I'M SORRY!" Jamil pleaded to the boy in front of him.

The fused warrior sighed. "Too late. Now...do you enjoy being able to see?" Upon hearing this, the man's already-terrified face drained of all it's color, and he lost control of his bladder. "I wonder how well you'll do for yourself without your eyes."

"PLEASE, DO-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jamil screamed while clutching his head with his one good arm.

"Sorry, what was that? Did I just hear you say, 'PLEASE, _DO_ TAKE MY EYES, CHEW THEM UP, AND FORCE THEM DOWN MY THROAT FOR ME?!' Weeeell, if you insist!" The fused warrior mocked before doing just that.

"BLAAAARGH!" As soon as Jamil had swallowed his own eyes, he puked them back up again and started panting.

Gotenks looked at him in mock hurt. "Aw, man! I just fed them to you! Why'd you have to go and do that? Oh well...I guess that I'll just have to feed them to you again...along with your vomit, bastard," He stated and immediately followed through.

The slave owner puked up his eyeballs once again and began openly sobbing. However, the fused Super Saiyan 2 just stared at him impassively.

At that moment, Jamil decided to end his life quickly and bite his own tongue off, only to have all of his teeth shattered by his opponent's fist. Yet again, the man screamed in pain.

"I won't let you do that to yourself. You _will_ suffer, whether you like it or not!" Gotenks shouted angrily, tearing the man's other arm and leg off of his body before once again sealing the wounds shut.

"WAAAAAH! WAAAAAH! WAAAAAH!" The slave owner wailed in raw agony.

The boy wasn't finished, though. He walked down down to where the man's crotch was and pointed at it.

"AND THIS IS FOR RAPING _MY GIRL!_ " Gotenks bellowed out and used a finger beam to cut off his penis and testicles.

"AIIIYEEEEEEEEEE!" Jamil squealed in a high-pitched tone of voice.

The man screamed for the umpteenth time when his severed dick was shoved up his own ass. After that, he gagged upon being forced to swallow his own nutsack. For the grande finale, a weak finger beam was used to sear the words "CONDEMNED SLAVE OWNER: TO BE KEPT ALIVE & BEATEN DAILY" along with the letter "G" (for Gotenks), onto his chest and stomach.

"Now, I'm going to drop you off at the nearest town. Once there, others will bring harm to you on a daily basis for as long as you live. This is your second chance at life, though I doubt it will be an easy one," The fused Super Saiyan 2 told Jamal. "This is the fate that awaits all slave owners, along with everyone else in the business."

 ***SONG END***

Gotenks then turned his gaze towards his girlfriend. "MORGIANA! Your days of suffering are over! From this day forth...YOU'RE FREEEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed triumphantly, pumping his fist in the air.

Tears welled up in the pinkette's eyes as she rushed the fused warrior and smashed her lips against his own.

While Morgiana was not one for emotional outbursts, it had taken her boyfriend less than five minutes to deliver a fate far worse than anything she could've imagined unto the man who had tormented her for so many years of her life. This boy had _willingly_ gone out of his way to give her the ultimate gift-in her case, freedom-without expecting anything in return. Hell, he had practically told her that on they day they had met that they'd be traveling together so he could protect her, a total stranger, if she chose to leave her master. She also had the feeling that he would do the same for anyone else, if his proclamation to end all slavery was anything to go by.

Her beloved Gotenks, had now become her light and savior, as well. A superhero; no, _her_ superhero.

"Thank you...," She whispered into her wide-eyed boyfriend's ear when their lips parted.

Gotenks just stood there, gaping in shock for the next 32 seconds before he found his voice again.

"I-I-I," He stammered out, his face turning beet-red while doing so.

In the end, all he could do was nod and stare at the ground in embarrassment.

After watching him stare at the ground for a couple of seconds, a mischievous grin made it's way onto the pinkette's face. Oh she was definitely going to enjoy teasing him over _that_ for a long time to come.

"My face is up here, you know. Or do you really enjoy staring at my chained feet that much? I'm beginning to wonder if you were just pretending to be asleep when you first arrived here," Morgiana smirked playfully.

The fused warrior looked back up at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Come now, there's no need to play dumb. Or maybe you really did forget what happened when we first met. If that's the case, then allow me to remind you," She replied before whispering something into his ear.

"I DID WHAAAAAAT?!" Gotenks screamed in shock, his face turning thirteen different shades of red in the process.

"If you wanted it so badly, then all you had to do was ask...master," She told her lover seductively.

The fused warrior gained a tick mark on his forehead. "LIKE HELL! AND SINCE WHEN DID I BECOME YOUR MASTER?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs with his blush still in place.

The pinkette giggled at his reaction. "How would you know whether or not you you like it if you weren't even conscious?"

"AHA! SO YOU ADMIT THAT I WAS ASLEEP!" Gotenks yelled loudly while pointing an accusing finger at his girlfriend, too riled up to notice that she hadn't answered his second question.

"Who knows~?" She replied in a quiet, sing-song tone of voice, causing her boyfriend's right eyebrow to start twitching.

As Gotenks began grumbling unintelligibly, Aladdin, Alibaba, and Goltas, all of whom had been watching the two entire time, sweatdropped.

"That was...interesting. Anyways, you have what you came here for, so I'm going to go do the same and get all of the treasure here! WHOOPEE!" Alibaba Saluja, a boy with blonde hair who will soon be joining Morgiana and her boyfriend(s) on their adventure, shouted joyfully.

"Just be careful, okay?" Came the voice of Aladdin, a blue-haired boy known as one of the four Magi in that world's current era, who will also be traveling with the Saiyan(s) and his Fanalis girlfriend.

After a few moments, Alibaba returns with all of the Dungeon's treasure while grinning gleefully. However, his moment of joy replaced with dread as he sees Gotenks approaching with a scowl on his face.

"Alibaba," The fused warrior started before suddenly using high-speed movement to instantly appear inches in front of the blonde-haired boy. "I saw you too. You, however, made up for it by saving Morgiana yesterday. However, you still didn't even attempt to free her. That's why I will be taking all of your treasure and giving it to my girlfriend. Unless, you'd rather take a shot from my fist, that is."

Alibaba paled and handed over the pile of treasure as quickly as possible.

"Good man," Gotenks stated coldly before walking away from the other boy, who started crying anime tears.

Just then, the Dungeon began shaking and falling apart, getting everyone's attention.

"Someone above just caused the Dungeon to start caving in," The Z-Fighter, who held Jamil under his arm, said with narrowed eyes, shocking the others. "That...er, one of those genies over by the kid with blue hair looks like he just finished preparing a teleportation spell. I would tell you all to go while I stay behind and take care of the problem, but I can't tell the difference between Morgiana's energy signature from everyone else's in this world. Besides, the guy is one of the four strongest humans on this planet, so he shouldn't be very hard for me to find again. However, will you all wait for me if I just go and say hello to-"

"No," Aladdin spoke firmly, cutting the fused warrior off.

"I didn't think so...," Gotenks trailed off and slumped over before recovering a moment later. "Alright, if everyone is ready, then let's move out!"

With that said, everyone ran into the portal and left.

* * *

Morgiana, who had lost consciousness at some point, opened her eyes to the sight of Gotenks holding her in his arms, bridal-style.

"Yo!" Gotenks greeted her with a smile.

Morgiana gave him a nod before looking around. As she did, her eyes widened.

"Is this...the outskirts of...the city of Chiisan?" She trailed off in shock.

"That's right!" Gotenks exclaims. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"I'd like to return to my homeland and see it again," She replied with a smile. "What about you?"

"Duh, I'm coming with you. It should take awhile for mom to fix the Dimensional Telportation Device, so until then, I'm stuck here. When she does, though, I should be able to travel back and forth from my world to yours anytime I want. However, I'd like to stay with you, even when I go back. So when that time comes, will you come with me...to my world?" Gotenks answered/asked.

Her eyes widened before tears of joy began to stream down her face. "Yes, master!" She exclaimed with a beautiful smile.

Gotenks sweatdropped again at being called "master" and sighed in defeat. "Ugh, just call me whatever you want. Anyways, are you ready?" The fused warrior asked his lover excitedly, who nodded in response.

Gotenks grinned. "Then let's go!"

Thus began their journey together.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Until next time, peace out.**


	2. Comedy and Dealing With Trash

**MASTER(S) AND SLAVEGIRL**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Magi. T** **hey're both owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies.**

 **GUEST #** **1: _To the guest who's too afraid to confront me with his or her real account: If I'm a sexist pig, then you're nothing but an insignificant shit stain on the back of my boot. I'm at a loss, so by all means, little shit stain, please ENLIGHTEN ME on how I've been a sexist pig. I'm not. However, I DO admit to being a sadistic, psychotic bastard at times, but a sexist pig? Why in the world would you even think that? I get along with women better than men!_**

 **GUEST #2: _Nah, that isn't getting mad at someone for criticizing my work. That's just me standing up to someone who made a completely incorrect assumption about me being a sexist pig. There was no criticizing there, just, name-calling from Guest #1 who I'm guessing is just too afraid to confront me with his or her real account._**

 **GUEST #3: _Thank you for_ _letting me know what I could do better, UNLIKE GUEST #1. Maybe he or she could take a lesson from you._**

 **Chapter 2: Another One Bites The Dust**

It has been six months since the start of Morgiana's and Gotenks's/Goten's and Trunks's adventure together.

Once the fusion had worn off after completing the Dungeon, the Fanalis and the two half-Saiyans carried the live but severely mutilated Jamil back into the city of Chiisan and dropped him off by the nearest fruit salesman. With that done, they left the town as it's citizens surrounded and beat the limbless man to within an inch of his life.

The man's screams could be heard all the way outside of town, much to the elation of Morgiana, who ran up to her two boyfriends/masters in tears and brought them each into a deep, passionate kiss.

That was the first time Goten and Trunks made love with Morgiana.

A few days later, the three came across a couple of kind, traveling merchants driving a caravan and have been traveling with them ever since.

A girl by the name of Lila is one of the merchants. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and a light skin tone.

The other merchant is a girl by the name of Salsa. She has black hair and eyes, as well as a dark skin tone. There is also a red dot on her forehead, like that of a person who practices Hinduism.

When the two had first seen Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks-more commonly known by the people on this dimension's Planet Earth as "The Hero of Justice"-to crush a group of bandits who were attacking the caravan at the time, they fainted from shock.

When both merchants had regained consciousness and saw the grinning, fused Z-Fighter standing atop a pile of the bandits, however, they went into "Full Fangirl Mode", much to the annoyance of his pink-haired girlfriend.

Since then, the two have never acted that way around the boy(s) again, mainly due to Morgiana putting the fear of a Fanalis into them.

After half a year together, they arrived in the city of Balbadd and began selling goods in it, just as they had done in the previous cities or towns.

And just like the previous cities or towns, there was only one, ever-present problem that kept them from making a profit on the first day.

"Umm...Morgiana, you _do_ know that you don't have to keep those leg chains on your feet anymore, right?" Gotenks asked his girlfriend with a twitching eyebrow.

When she nodded, a tick mark appeared on the fused warrior's forehead. "THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL WEARING THEM?! AREN'T YOU AT LEAST A LITTLE BOTHERED WITH THE STARES EVERYONE IS GIVING US?! AND IT'S NOT JUST THAT! IN EVERY POPULATED AREA WE HAVE BEEN TO THUS FAR, YOU AND I HAVE ALWAYS HAD TO SPEND OUR FIRST DAY EXPLAINING TO EVERYONE THAT YOU WON'T LET ME TAKE THEM OFF! IF WE DIDN'T, NOBODY WOULD EVEN BUY ANYTHING FROM LILA AND SALSA!"

"I won't because you are my master/boyfriend, and I am your slave/girlfriend. As for your second question, I don't mind getting looks from other people, as long as I'm with you," She replied with a gentle smile, causing her boyfriend to blush.

"W-Well...yeah, and I'm really glad that you're happy. Still, how am I supposed to stop slavery when I have a slave of my own? Doesn't that kinda defeat the whole purpose?" He asked his lover.

Said lover shrugged. "That's not my problem. Anyways, I like wearing these chains because it feels more natural this way. Besides, if I took them off, then I wouldn't be able to do _that_ as foreplay."

The fused warrior's face turned beet-red. "W-W-W-WHY ARE YOU TALKING LIKE THAT IN PUBLIC?!"

"Whaddya mean? You're the one who is being loud about it, not me," Morgiana countered with a smirk.

Gotenks blushed in embarrassment. "I...I...Ugh, nevermind...," He slumped over and sighed in defeat.

* * *

They were all sleeping after a hard day of work. Goten and Trunks slept on either side of Morgiana. Well, they weren't asleep just yet, as their slave/girlfriend often had nightmares about Jamil. Therefore, they stayed awake until they were sure that her dream was not a bad one.

Just as the two boys were about to doze off, they heard a whimper escape from Morgiana's lips.

Both Z-Fighters immediately put their hands onto their girlfriend's head and started channeling their ki into her mind.

 _MORGIANA'S DREAM_

 _Morgiana was Jamal after trying to escape. She was in a neck chain, hand chains, and leg chains as Jamil held by the hair on her head._

 _"Listen to my command! If not, you'll suffer the consequences! You are my slave...I am going to keep you locked you up for the rest of your life!" Jamil yelled sadistically as he pinned her down and brought the knife towards her body._

 _Morgiana's face morphed into the most horrified look possible. "No...I'm scared! Help me! ANYONE, PLEASE SAVE ME!"_

 _"JAMIIIIIIIIIL! YOU'RE FINISHED!" Morgiana gasped in shock as she heard two very familiar voices, and she couldn't help but let a beaming smile_ _make it's way onto her lips as joy welled up inside of her._

 _"GOTEN! TRUNKS! YOU CAME!" Tears began falling from her eyes as she cried out joyfully to the name of the two voices' owners._

 _Jamil, on the other hand, was now the one with a terrified look on his face as he froze in place. A feeling of dread started to well up inside of him as he turned to look behind him._

 _"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jamil screamed in pain before shattering, courtesy of Goten's and Trunks's fists._

 _Once Jamil was gone, the two boys fused into Gotenks, who then extended his hand to the pinkette._

 _"Don't worry, Morgiana! We'll ALWAYS protect you!" The fused warrior exclaimed with a grin full of confidence, determination, and love._

 _When Morgiana reached out and took Gotenks's hand, she was enveloped by a blinding, soothing white light._

 _"Goten! Trunks! Gotenks! I love you so much!"_

 _END OF MORGIANA'S DREAM_

"Goten...Trunks...Gotenks...I love you...," Morgiana whispered in her sleep as tears of joy cascaded down her cheeks.

A literal second later, she opened her eyes to the sight both Goten and Trunks leaning over her with a warm smile on their faces. The two boys each used their right hands to caress their lover's hair gently, while they used the thumbs of their left hands to lovingly wipe away her tears.

"Don't worry, it's just another bad dream. We've placed a protective barrier around your psyche again with our ki to keep it from causing you anymore nightmares. As always, it should last throughout the night before it dissipates, so get some re-Mmphmmmm...," Trunks started, only to get cut off when the girl he was trying to comfort pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss, which he was more than happy to return.

Goten chuckled lightheartedly. "Oh yeah, it's been so long since Morgiana's last nightmare that I almost forgot how emotional she ge-Mmphmmmm...," He was also cut off before he could finish by a deep, passionate kiss from the same girl.

"Masters. Fusion. Now." She subtly demanded of her two demi-Saiyan boyfriends/masters.

"Hehe, we figured as much," Both of the aforementioned boys shook their heads in amusement. "Alright, let's head outside."

After going outside, Goten and Trunks got into position to perform the fusion dance. "Fu...sion...HAA!"

Suddenly, a blinding, white light shone from behind the building. When it died down, a new figure stood where the two boys once were.

"Gotenks at your service! Did you call for me, hun?" The fused warrior asked with a knowing grin on his face.

Morgiana smiled while rolling her eyes at his antics. Nodding, she locked lips with him before dragging him to the ground with her.

That night, the two made love several times.

* * *

The next day, everyone went back into town to open up shop, only to find everyone slumped over in depression.

Concerned, Goten walked over to a random male citizen. "What happened here, sir? Why is everyone so depressed?"

"Oh, there's been some internal strife in Balbadd, and a bunch of failed bandit roughnecks have been pouring into town. You people had better take off as soon as you can, too," The man informed the five.

Goten growled angrily. "Bandits, huh? I guess some people never learn. Don't worry, we'll take care of this, right guys?" He asked, turning back to the group.

Lila was the first to respond. "Yeah! We won't let some bandits get in our way! Let's go!"

She turned around, only to bump into someone. She staggered back a few steps before regaining her composure.

"Ow, that hurt! Hey! Watch where you're going, dammit!" She yelled, only to gasp in horror at the ghastly sight.

The one she'd just bumped into was a male-a bishounen, at that-with long, white hair and red lipstick. His skin is pale, and he is 5'10" in height.

While he certainly looked anything but ghastly, the fact that he was pulling on a chain that connected to the neck collars of five slaves in leg chains definitely was.

"My goodness-what a vulgar girl!" The one she had run into exclaimed before continuing his walk.

Morgiana's eyes widened, and she bit her lip in both anger and fear.

"HEY!" The pinkette was snapped out of her funk upon hearing the voices of Goten and Trunks. "Are you a slave trader?!"

The bishounen just ignored them both and continued walking. Needless to say, he didn't get very far before the two half-Saiyans seemed to appear in front of him out of thin air a moment later.

The white-haired man fell onto his back in and released a startled yelp. "GYAAAAAAAAAK! W-Wh-What?! H-How?!"

"I believe we asked you a question first, and you _are_ going to give us the answer, _friend,"_ Goten stated as he glared down at the shocked bishounen.

The voice of Goku's youngest son snapped said bishounen out of his stupor. "And what makes you think That I'll tell you cretins anything?!" He sneered.

Goten chuckled darkly. "Oh you'll tell us, even if you don't want to."

"Oh what are you going to do, read my mind?" He barked out in laughter.

The two boys sighed in disappointment. "Yes," They both said in unison.

"Wait, wha-?" Before he could finish his sentence, both boys placed one of their hands on his forehead and started to read his mind.

Once they got all of the memories, they couldn't help but sympathize with the man. Even so, that didn't excuse hime for what all he has done.

"So...you were a slave once, too. Well, Trunks and I can see now that it's not all your fault For turning out the way you did. However, you still have no right to do this to other people," Goten told the man, who was shaking in fear at this point.

Just then, Trunks walked past the man and touched the slave collars and shackles on the five slaves. As a result, they all shattered into hundreds of pieces, shocking everyone except for Morgiana, Lila, and Salsa. The lavender-haired teen then walked back up to Goten and turned to glare at the slave trader.

"Because of your circumstances, we have decided to give you one more chance to change. So I'd suggest that you find another job," Goten told the bishounen with a scowl.

"WHAT?! Then why do you two get to keep a slave?!" The slave trader shot back in a mixture of fear and anger.

Goten and Trunks sighed and slumped over in depression. "It's definitely not because we want to. If we could get her to change her mind, we would."

Everyone except for Morgiana, Goten, and Trunks sweatdropped as an awkward silence fell over the area.

"B-But what else-" The bishonen started, only to be cut off mid-question.

"You can do whatever you want, so long as it doesn't involve slavery," Trunks stated in a firm tone of voice.

"B-But-" Cut off by Trunks again, he was.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of a man called Jamil?" The lavender-haired half-Saiyan questioned the slave trader.

Upon hearing the name, the man's eyes widened in shock.

"Who hasn't? He brought upon him the wrath of an angry and invincible God with purple and black, spiky hair, and was mutilated beyond recognition by said God. To this day, it is said that he is kept alive by the people of the city he resides in, but only to be tortured and beaten for his crimes against humanity. Rumor has it that the God is going after anyone who owns a slave, as well as all who have anything to do with the slave business, to deliver the same fate unto them. Well, most of those in the slave-trade business think it's just a myth, but a few of us have actually quit out of fear. I myself am not a believer in such things. I think that the slaves just rebelled and won against Jamil. Still, what are you implying?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"Goten and I know him personally, so I would stop this now if I were you. He's actually in the city right now, believe it or not," The son of Vegeta answered with a smirk.

The bishonen's face turned as pale as a white bed sheet upon hearing this, but he quickly regained his composure.

 _'They're probably trying to scare me, but if what they say is true, then it may be safe to just play along for the time being. Still, I'll have to be quite convincing to earn their trust. It's a good thing I took acting lessons when I was younger. Maybe I can get them as well, should I pull this off,'_ The slave-trader thought to himself.

"F-Fine...I understand...," He sighed out in a defeated, almost broken tone of voice, "While you could just be lying, what you've told me could also be true. Well...it's not like I really enjoy this type of job anyways, but it's all I really know. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try my hand at something else. Right! It's decided then! Look out new life, here I coooooooome!" He cried out joyfully as he ran off into the distance with a determined, passionate look in his eyes.

A giant sweatdrop formed over the area of everyone present.

"Well...he seems quite...eccentric," Goten commented while rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands.

Two days later, though, they found him out and made him suffer the same fate as Jamil. This, however, is a story for another chapter, presumably the next one.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Chapter 2 is out. Yaaaaaaayz. Currently, the main story I'm working on is a DBZ/Prison School crossover, for those who are interested. Until next time, peace out.**


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

This is, unfortunately, not a chapter. However, I need to send a message to a guest who's pegged me wrong, as I am quite offended that this person would think of me as a sexist pig.

To Guest: HAH! Shows what you know! I actually DON'T see women as objects, I respect them. I find it amusing that you had me pegged completely wrong. However, people like you who seem to jump to conclusions and offend my honor as a person really tend to rub me the wrong way. Call me that if you want. You're just a prejudgemental shitstain on the back of my boot. Also, you DO realize that I'm not going to back down from you, right? So you might as well take your shit elsewhere.


	4. ANNOUNCMENT 2

TO THE GUEST(S) TALKING SHIT ABOUT ME: I can probably punch harder than any of you. Also, whichever one of you said that you'd bitch-slap me away, I'd love to see you try. Besides, I really don't go for just punching, more like beating a person to death whenever I get into a fight. I've been kinda lucky that there was always someone who managed to reach me in the very few fights I've been in. The mixture of rage, hatred, and the pleasure from the feeling of smashing my fist/foot/head/sinking your teeth into someone as they scream out in pain and finally realize just what exactly they've wrought upon themselves upon starting a fight with me is intoxicating, and I can't think about anything other than making them suffer as much as possible for crossing me. So yeah, I can, but none of you can punch worth shit. I'm also not a sexist pig. But since all of you probably think I'm bullshitting, well that and the fact that I have no way to prove any of what I've just said to any of you (unless we happen to run into each other and you start talking trash to me in person), feel free to think whatever you want of me. I've got other things that need to be done...

...Oh, and one more thing: You all have just been reverse-trolled. I'm not a sexist pig, but other than that, I just wanted to see how you all would react to my comments. Sorry to break it to you all (not really, lolz), but I never cared what any of you thought about me from the start. XD

Also, thanks for all of the reviews! Negative or positive, they're still reviews.


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT 3

TO GUESTS: *SIGH* Believe whatever you want, then. Whatever helps you sleep at night. But to the guest that thinks one bitch-slap from him would put me down...well, if we ever happen to cross paths by mere chance, you happen to recognize me, and you attack me, then I won't be too concerned. It just turned out horribly.


End file.
